La passion secrète de Harry
by 2up1
Summary: Harry explore sa sexualité. Rien d'explicite, mais délicieusement sousentendu. HarryHarry.


Harry était dans son lit depuis quelques heures déjà, la nuit était tombée et tous les autres Griffondor dormaient profondément. Il venait de faire un rêve assez troublant et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce songe. Harry eut une idée, ou plutôt, eut finalement le courage de mettre à éxécution une idée qu'il avait depuis longtemps.

À en juger par les ronflements presque épeurants de son copain Ron, il n'avait aucune chance de le réveiller en se faufilant près de son lit pour quitter leur chambre. Harry attendit quelques minutes de plus pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire, puis se décida à se lever, à sortir puis à pénétrer à l'aide d'un petit mot magique dans le dortoir des filles.

Il cherchait le médaillon d'Hermione pour remonter le temps, car il en avait besoin pour tirer quelque chose au clair avec lui-même. Hermione dormait d'un sommeil léger. Harry passa quelques instants à l'admirer puis se résolut à fouiller dans ses effets personnels afin de lui emprunter son précieux artéfact. Seulement une nuit, rien de plus.

Harry fila sur le bouts des pieds pour se trouver un endroit calme. Il avait vécu toutes sortes d'aventures aussi dangereuses les unes que les autres, mais cette fois, il était encore plus nerveux que jamais. Il tenait le médaillon d'Hermione dans ses mains tremblottantes, faisant attention de ne pas l'échapper maladroitement. Il respira profondément, puis activa le médaillon. Un tour de sablier pour une heure; deux tours, deux heures, cela devrait suffire.

Après un bref instant d'inconfort accompagné d'une petite nausée normale lors de tout voyage dans le temps, Harry se retrouva au même endroit, deux heures auparavant. Il se rendit compte des failles de son plan quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune idée de si ses amis dormaient encore il y avait deux heures. De toutes façons, il était déjà trop tard pour tout cela.

Harry entra toujours aussi discrètement dans le dortoir des Griffondor, puis ensuite dans sa propre chambre où il vit Ron toujours dans le même état. Ah, se dit Harry, si seulement je pouvais me confier à toi Ron, mais tu es mon ami et je ne veux pas risquer de gâcher notre amitié pour des choses aussi délicates. Je te promets que je t'en parlerai un jour. Continue de ronfler mon petit Ron.

Arrivé devant son propre lit, il se vit dormir paisiblement, probablement avant que l'assaillissent les mêmes rêves. Son propre coeur battait tellement fort qu'il les sentait jusque dans sa tête. Il tira un peu sur la couverture de son sosie pour le réveiller doucement afin il évite de déranger ses autres compagnons de chambre, puis tira encore progressivement jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

Son sosie grimaça, ouvrit les yeux lentement, puis regarda notre Harry d'un air confus, encore à moitié endormi. Zut, se dit Harry, j'espère seulement qu'il comprendra qu'il doit être discret et surtout, qu'il peut se faire confiance. Son homologue prit donc quelques secondes à réaliser ce qui arrivait, puis compris que la chose était importante et qu'il devait se lever. Les deux sortirent aussi vite qu'ils purent de la chambre, puis arrivés dans le corridor, son jumeau l'interrompit pour lui demander à quoi rimait cette histoire, s'ils étaient en danger.

Harry se rapprocha un peu de lui pour lui faire face, séparés par un pas tout au plus.

"En fait", lui murmura Harry, "tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis ici et c'est pourquoi je n'ai point besoin d'expliquer. Nous ne sommes pas en danger, loin de là. Allons dans la chambre voisine, la chambre de Griffondor où dorment les invités, celle qui n'est pratiquement jamais utilisée". Son sosie ne savait trop quoi penser, tellement le scénario semblait impossible. Aurais-je finalement osé ? Que me réserve ce drôle ?

Une fois seuls dans l'autre pièce, Harry2 regarda son jumeau venu du futur, tout silencieux, qui ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Il savait trop bien de quoi il s'agissait et si celui-là avait eu le courage de se rendre jusqu'ici, alors c'était rendu à son tour d'agir. Harry2 s'approcha donc du voyageur, son pied froid toucha le pied de ce dernier, puis posa une main sur la taille de sa copie. Il rapprocha son visage de l'autre, leur nez se caressèrent un peu et après avoir plongé son regard dans ses yeux incrédules, colla délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, en guise de premier baiser, pour sonder le terrain, pour faire naître la passion et l'anticipation avant de revenir à la charge avec un baiser plus profond, durant lequel leurs mains se trouvèrent chacune un endroit propice où fondre leurs corps.

Harry rêvait d'Hermione souvent, mais il rêvait aussi de quelques uns de ses amis de classe. Il n'osait pas leur en faire part, de peur d'avoir l'air ridicule, d'être différent. Le passe-temps favori de son ennemi Draco était de calomnier Harry et s'il venait à être au courant de ces rêves, alors il s'en donnerait à coeur joie. On se mettrait à inventer toutes sortes d'histoires au sujet de son pauvre ami Ron, qui n'avoir rien à voir avec tout cela. Non, Ron était son ami, mais pas quelqu'un avec qui il partagerait cela. Harry en était venu à la conclusion que la seule personne digne de confiance pour un tel secret était lui-même. Peut-être que si l'expérience se révélait positive alors il pourrait continuer dans ce chemin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nos deux Harry prirent place dans un des lits vacants pour se livrer à toutes sortes de choses qu'ici étaient réservées à ses rêves seulement. Ils y restèrent une bonne heure, suite à quoi le voyageur du temps repartit, puis Harry2 retourna à sa chambre, en esquissant un petit sourire à Ron qui ronflait comme un ours, complètement insconscient de ce qui était arrivé.

Il se coucha, regarda le plafond dans un état second, hypnotisé, puis sourit et laissa s'échapper un petit rire, avant de remonter ses couvertures, les serrer contre soi et soupirer de joie. 


End file.
